1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat back recliner for positioning a seat back of a vehicle seat in an upwardly extending position and for selectively permitting forward pivoting of the seat back.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats have previously included recliners that provide positioning of a seat back on a seat cushion in an upwardly extending position while permitting forward pivoting thereof. Such forward pivoting is useful in different applications, such as when the seat back pivots forwardly so that its back side faces upwardly and provides a cargo floor or when the seat is a front seat that pivots forwardly to permit access to a rear seat in a two-door vehicle.
Prior art patents noted during an investigation conducted in connection with the present invention include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,026 Ziegler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,476 Haider et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,386 Chabanne; U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,481 Robinson; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,355 Biletskiy; and U.S. patent application Publication No. US 2002/0135216 A1 Hamelin et al.